


Friendship ended with alpha Dave. Davesprite is my matesprite now.

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave and Karkat fite, Dave is an asshole in this one, Davesprite is a loving boyfren, Davesprite plays nurse, Hurt/Comfort, I still love you, John doesnt make an appearance but hes still a sweet heart, M/M, Mention of blood, fist making contact with face, physically?, sorry davekat, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: In which Davesprite convinces Karkat to go out for once, and upon alpha Dave finding out about their relationship, he is double the dick about it. Fist fites ensue.
Relationships: Dave Strider/John Egbert, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Davesprite/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Friendship ended with alpha Dave. Davesprite is my matesprite now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I did Dave dirty like this. You all know I love davekat, this is just for the plot guys cal- CALM DOWN KEVIN-

After a few months of your and Karkat's relationship starting off, he admits he hasn't even been out of his house since the second month of Can Town being mostly completed. Of course, you know that is not good for his mental state. So being the good boyfsprite you are, you say that you should go out to eat, as if it were your first date. Of course Karkat accepts, being the die hard romantic enthusiast he is, just on the condition that you both don't make any public displays of affection. You understand why; you wouldn't want people judging your sprite/player relationship either.

So you both head out after he showers and stuff, you not needing to due to your sprite power thingies, and decide to go to the apple bees that Terezi demanded was built after Dave explained it to her. Though, your day is kind of ruined when you get to the parking lot to see that very Dave about to leave. He looks at you both, before smirking. Now you know why Karkat hates it when you smirk at him; you look like a total asshole.

"Heey Kitkat. Davesprite." He only adds your name as an after thought, which you don't know how to feel about. Karkat looks like he's about to implode, though.

"Strider." He replies coldly. You are really glad he doesn't call you Strider. You think he only would if he was upset at you, and he has only called you it when you stuttered a lot and he got impatient, and when you first talked to him. He looks fucking livid right now, though. "Is there something you need?" He asks, obviously trying to find an out.

Alpha Dave shrugs, face impassive once more, and you can see the hurt on Karkat's face due to him being used to emoting around him. You want to remind him it's probably because you're here, but then again you are the same person. God you really want to punch him.

"I dunno. Was just wondering why you're hanging with Davesprite? What, your Strider thirst made you desperate enough to get the doppelganger?" He raises a brow coolly at that. Not that you think it's cool at all. You don't even think you're all that cool anymore. You know he still thinks he is though.

Karkat growls at him and grabs your hand, beginning to lead you away from him. You follow silently, if not casting a quiet glare at the other Dave. As soon as Karkat is in front of him, you both hear Dave mumble something. "Freaks." That's all it takes for Karkat to tackle him. Dave, obviously not expecting it, gets knocked over by the sudden weight. "DUDE WHAT THE HELL?!" He yells as Karkat punches his jaw.

You watch, honestly not expecting it either. But you don't have the heart to stop it. The bitch deserved it. You sort of just stand- float there awkwardly until you notice alpha Dave finally reciprocating as he punches Karkat's nose, causing it to bleed. You know how Karkat feels about red blood; him having vented to you about it. That's why he only bruised Dave, not making him bleed anywhere. This is when you decide to step- float- in.

"Alright bros, as much as I think you deserved it I don't need anyone bleeding in an Apple bees parking lot. That's just Middle School class irony, guys come on." You say, picking Karkat off of Dave. Karkat brings a hand up to his nose, but you gently push it back down so he doesn't see the blood. You just kind of hug Karkat from behind as Dave gets back up.

Once Dave is back up, and holding his jaw, you see him glare at you; his glasses having been knocked onto his chin. He readjusts his shades. "Oh, so when the pitiful little Karkat gets hurt you stop it but not when literally yourself is being tackled. Thanks a lot Davesprite." He huffs before realizing the position you and Karkat are in and breaking into a mocking grin.

"Haha! Oh my God you two really are dating, aren't you? Let me guess, Davesprite is using you as a replacement for John and you're using him as a replacement for me? Wow that is really pathetic, guys." He places a hand over his mouth, laughing. You can literally feel Karkat growling silently at him, though you know he won't tackle him again due to you saying not to.

Karkat inhales, exhales, and looks at Dave again, his face neutral. "This is exactly why i'm glad I have Davesprite. Because he isn't a corrupted, spoiled, cliche brat that acts like a school bully or whatever it's called. Like, wow, Strider. That is very fucking original of you. I know you get off on irony and shit but this isn't even ironic it's just plain childish. I have no clue how John is so dense that he can't even tell how much of an ass you're being. I bet you guilt trip him into doing things for you. That would fit the whole shtick you're putting up right now, you grubfucking pig shit covered dog." He finishes his rant with the finger.

He gently pats your arm for you to let him go, and as you do he grabs your hand again and starts to tread home. You guess you're both going to wait a while for that date. When you look back at Dave, he has an impassive face again, but since you are the same person, you can tell he feels bad due to the slight furrow of his left eye brow and the way his jaw is clenched.

Once you get back home, you feel nice calling Karkat's house your house too, Karkat hugs you. "I'm sorry I ruined our date. I could have handled that way better." He mumbles, and oh God oh please no don't cry.

You place a comforting hand on his back. "Let's talk about it while we clean your face." You suggest. He nods against your chest, before pulling away and stalking to the bathroom. You follow shortly after him, as to not embarrass him by watching him struggle to sit on the bathroom counter for you. You stand- you know what you mean- in between his legs as you wet a hand towel on the sink behind him.

It's quiet for a moment, and you see him grimace slightly at the sight of his blood on the towel. After your done fixing his nose, you speak up. "Look, i'm not mad. Sure, you could have done something a little different, but we both know he deserved that. Also, if we went in after that encounter our mood would be completely ruined, bro. Also, you looked bad ass." You smile at him, and your heart lifts a little when he smiles back gently.

You hug him, and kiss his cheek. "Next time let's just order a pizza or something. Unless he 'ironically' works at Dominoes, than we won't have to worry about seeing him again." He snorts. 

Later you get a text from John saying he's sorry about everything that happened. You decide not to reply, planning on doing it later. But for now, you're going to watch fifty first dates with your alien boyfriend while eating Dominoes pizza. His head in your lap, purring when you both fall asleep.


End file.
